fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Interval 03 - Apprehension - Bio-Research
Interval 03 - Apprehension - Bio-Research is an Interval in F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate. After entering Armacham's Bio-Research facility, the Sergeant searches for Paxton Fettel's DNA. Brief SITUATION: Replica forces and ATC security are engaged in a running battle in the vicinity of the Armacham Bio-Research facility. Evidence of the enemy mercenary forces has not yet been detected. MISSION: Perform reconnaissance of the ATC Bio-Research facility and secure all vital information. Supress any enemy forces encountered. Walkthrough Procede on and into a large hallway. Continue on until you hear sliding sounds. The sounds are bullet-proof glass gates, which have now trapped you. Turn around and you'll see three ATC guards who are telling you to give up. Just as they are speaking, a large crash shakes the room, and a REV8 Leviathan starts to smash its way though the gates and to the guards. Once the gates start to open up, waste no time going under them. Head through the open doorway and through the hole in the floor. In the stairwell, at the bottom, are two frags in a box. Once you exit out into another hallway, the room will shake as the REV8 walks around overhead. Head though the door in front of you and through the cubicles. Get your bearings together, because as soon as you leap over the cabinet, the REV8 will come crashing through the ceiling. Quickly run through the doorway on the right, or it'll trap you here. Don't dither around once you've gone through the door; the REV8 will merely crash through the walls to get to you. Quickly grab the two proximity mines in this lab, then make your way into the adjoining labs and look for two rocket launchers. These are key to taking out the REV8, and there should be more than enough ammo here to take care of it. The labs are laid out in a square pattern, so you will be able to circle around the middle of the area as the REV8 will try to get a bead on you. Make sure to use Slow-Mo to get as much accuracy with the MOD-3 as possible. Once the REV8 is destroyed, two Riot security guards will bust through the exit door. Take care of them, and then search the labs for whatever you didn't have the time to grab when you first came in. Walk through the door that they came through and head on into an office for a phone message, then go down a staircase and through a door. In the office is a laptop that you can interact with for a video recording. Walk out and through another door, then look in a room to the left for another phone message. Head on up the steps and through the door. On the other side, look on the left for a portable turret. Check the room for Medkits and armor vests before you procede. Once you reach a large bullet-proof window, you will see a conversation take place between a white haired Nightcrawler Elite and a man in a bullet-proof vest. You'll then see two Elites whom you will have to fight later. Grab the proximity mine if you haven't already, and walk through the door. Walk up through a short hallway and into the next area. Turn left into a small room if you want two frag grenades. Otherwise, go right and listen to the phone message and take the portable turret. When you hear a conversation between your teammates and Betters over the radio, you can take a right if you want/need any medkits and a shotgun. Procede through the opening if you want any more medkits and/or body armor, but you may already be maxed out by this point. Regardless, walk through the sliding door and head into the security room. Push the button on the security panel to open the large steel door outside the window, then take the elevator down. After taking the elevator, you'll find yourself in a misty white area. Keep walking until you overhear radio chatter. The Nightcrawlers will try to flank you by running around the boxes, so don't let that happen. Once they are all dead, you can smash an air vent in one of the adjoining rooms, and at one of the ends of the vent will be a Health Booster. You can also keep walking in the vent to reach a room full of supplies and a laptop. This room is also accessible by a door from the room full of Nightcrawlers, but you'll miss out on the Health Booster. Use the laptop and head through the door. You'll find yourself walking down a glass walkway, and will soon be attacked by the two Nightcrawler Elites you saw earlier. There are two armor vests and a Medkit or two to be found here, which you will probably need after the fight. The first Elite will pop up on the right once you've walked about half of the way forward. Although you can just shoot until he's dead, this will take alot of ammo, so your best bet is to use the tactics for beating this one as the one fought in Interval 02. As soon as this one is dead, another Elite will appear to fight, so melee him to death, as well. Walk down the stairs and into the open vent. On the other side, there are two more Elites to be dealt with. Melee them to pieces as well, grab the armor vest, and head through the door. In the room beyond, you will hear over the radio that the man you saw earlier, and who is now visible through the window in the room, is Gavin Morrison. Walk through the vent and into the area with Morrison. In this area, make sure you can balance on the three pipes leading to the platform, or you'll fall off, which will lead to your death. Make it to the platform, and you'll just miss Morrison. Jump up over the railing and pursue him. As you're running after him, a turret will lower from the ceiling. You can destroy it, but it isn't really necessary, as the turrets have a realitively slow turning speed. Run past it and onto another walkway with another hostile turret. Get into the supply room you were in earlier. Grab whatever you didn't get/couldn't hold earlier, and run into the misty white room again. In the room, there are three standard Nightcrawlers who are trying to impede your progress. Be careful, one these guys has a Type-12 Laser Carbine. Destroy their plans and head through the door. The elevator which you took down earlier will decend, so take it back up. Run along the hallways to the elevators just in time to see Morrison get into an elevator. Take the one next to it ant the end this part of the Interval. Trivia * The ATC Guards that try to take down the REV8 at the start appear to be always shooting below it. * If the REV8 at the beginning is killed, another will spawn until a total of 3 would of been destroyed. Category:Intervals Category:Walkthroughs Category:Perseus Mandate intervals Category:Perseus Mandate Walkthroughs